Behind Story of I guess I need you
by Yoojayo
Summary: Behind Story of I Guess I Need You by B.A.P Cerita bagaimana lagu ini bisa tercipta oleh Bang Yongguk Daejae & Slight Banghim Ini adalah ff pertamaku, tolong kasih review ya. Happy Reading


Bang Yongguk yang sedang mengerjakan lagu baru untuk comeback B.A.P, terlihat gelisah karena masih belum menemukan Inspirasi. Dia terlihat sangat cemas, mondar-mandir didepan laptopnya dengan meneguk segelas soju, 'Ah kenapa tidak ada ide sama sekali' keluhnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melihat Himchan yg sedang tertidur pulas sambil merapikan kembali selimutnya, Himchan pun mengosok matanya dan mulai bangun, 'Bbang, kenapa kamu masih belum tidur eoh? Ini sudah tengah malam.' 'Aku masih belum mendapat ide untuk lagu baru dialbum kita channie.' Katanya. Himchan pun pasrah mendengar perkataan Yongguk karena Himchan tahu Yongguk tidak bisa tidur jika dia tidak mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis lagu. 'eum, aku tidur lagi ya kalau gitu Bbang. Kalau memang tidak ada ide ya jangan dipaksakan, tidur aja ya nanti.' Himchan pun tertidur lagi.

'Aish, tidak terasa satu botol soju telah habis.' Yongguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil soju lagi. Tetapi dia mendengar suara aneh dari ruang tamu yg gelap. Yongguk pun bergegas menuju ruang tamu setelah mengambil sebotol soju. 'Jangan-jangan ada pencuri.' Matanya pun membesar dan mencari sumber suara diruangan tersebut.

'Ahhhh, Jae kenapa dirimu semakin menggoda?' Semakin cantik dan bersinar, bokongmu yang montok itu selalu mengodaku untuk memegangnya ketika melihatmu berjalan. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi Youngjae-ya.' Jung Daehyun mulai mencium leher Youngjae dan senyum menyeringai melihat wajah Youngjae saat itu. 'Dae, Hentikan.. Yongguk dan Himchan sedang tertidur, nanti kamu akan membangunkan mereka. Itu karena kamu terlalu mesum selalu memperhatikan tubuhku.' Kata Youngjae sambil tersipu. 'I love your smell. Especially after we did it Jae, you even smell like me. And that is my favourite perfume from you. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua denganmu setelah kamu menolakku untuk kesekian kalinya dengan berbagai alasanmu itu. Aku merindukanmu Jae, merindukan bibir mungilmu, suaramu saat memanggil namaku dan hangatnya tubuhmu dipelukanku. Please~ kali ini saja. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri ini Jae.' Pinta Daehyun yang bertatapan dengan Youngjae. 'Eumm, It's okay Jung, Aku akan memberikanmu untuk kali ini karena aku juga merindukan dirimu, sentuhan dirimu dan berada dipelukanmu.' Pipi pun Youngjae semakin memerah. Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae perlahan, Youngjae membalas ciuman Daehyun dengan pelan dan lidah Daehyun mulai meminta izin untuk memasuki mulut Youngjae. Daehyun pun mulai mengecup rahang turun ke dada Youngjae dan sesekali mengigit daging untuk meninggalkan sebuah tanda disana.

Youngjae yang tidak percaya, acara menonton film berdua dengan Daehyun diruang tamu Yongguk menjadi seromantis ini. Youngjae tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya melihat Daehyun melepas bajunya, memamernya perutnya yg rata tetapi tidak memliki abs. 'Apakah kamu menyukai pemandangan didepanmu ini Jae?' goda Daehyun dengan senyum tipisnya. 'Aku ingin menyentuh tubuhmu Dae,' Youngjae mulai mengecup bibir Daehyun dan berpindah ke rahang, dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Daehyun. 'I'm yours Dae.' Bisiknya. Jung Daehyun yang tidak sabar, segera menghempaskan tubuh Youngjae diatas sofa dan melepas baju yang dipakainya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan baju Youngjae, Daehyun mencium Youngjae lagi dengan penuh perasaan dan lidah mereka bertarung , lihat siapa yang lebih dominant. Nafas mereka yang tidak teratur karena perasaan mereka campur aduk dengan kepuasaan yang didapatkan. Akhirnya Youngjar pun menyerah dengan Daehyun yang lebih dominant darinya. 'I will make you feel good tonight Jae.' Jung Daehyun balik berbisik kepada Youngjae.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pakaian mereka pun berceceran dilantai. Youngjae berinisiatif memberikan Daehyun blowjob karena ini adalah yang pertama kalinya setelah biasanya Daehyun yg memberikan Youngjae blowjob. Youngjae mengemut member Daehyun dengan mulut kecilnya, sambil memijit-mijit member Daehyun. Mengulum semua membernya hingga membuatnya hampir muntah. Daehyun pun tidak menyangka dengan aksi kekasihnya ini hanya bisa menikmati sensasi yg luar biasa dari blowjob ini. 'Jae, Youngjae… aku tidak tahu jika kamu mahir dalam hal ini.' Kata Daehyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. 'Daehyun, aku belajar dari dirimu. Dengan blowjob yang kamu lakukan untukku.'jawab Youngjae yg kemudian melanjutkan mengemut member Daehyun seperti lollipop. 'Cukup Jae, hentikan. Sekarang giliranku untuk memuaskanmu.' Daehyun mulai menciumi leher Youngjae dan turun didada Youngjae, meremas dan bermain dengan nipple Youngjae. 'You looks so beautiful Jae, I love your face, your expression when you are needy like this.' Kemudian Daehyun sibuk mempersiapkan holenya Youngjae, menyuruh Youngjae untuk mengambil sebotol lube yang ada di saku celananya Daehyun untuk mengoleskannya di jarinya dan perlahan memasukkan Jarinya di holenya Youngjae. Youngjae pun menahan suara desahan karena takut membangunkan para hyung yg sedang tidur. 'aahhhh Dae… there….' Daehyun pun menambah digit jarinya didalam holenya Youngjae membuat Youngjae mendesah semakin nyaring. 'Don't tease me Dae, just put it on already.' Erang Youngjae dengan frustasi. Setelah merasa hole Youngjae siap untuk dimasuki membernya, Daehyun pun mengoleskan membernya dan bersiap untuk memasuki holenya Youngjae. 'Aahhhhh… you're so tight Jae and so warm for me, your hole is only for me.' Kata Daehyun sambil mengecup bibir Youngjae. 'Faster Dae, and touch me' pinta Youngjae. 'Aaaahhhh…. Dae… Dae it feels so good. Harder please, make me forget my own name for moaning your name tonight.', 'Whose slut are you?', 'I'm yours Daehyun. All yours.' Youngjae dengan agresif membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga dia berada diatas tubuh Daehyun. 'let me ride you Dae.' Kemudian Youngjae ride Daehyun dengan sisa tenaga yg dia punya, tubuh mereka berkeringat dan tercampur menjadi satu. 'Yeahhh, like that baby, bounce on my cock like a slut. Your little hole eat my cock so well.' Daehyun kembali mencium Youngjae sambil memainkan, mengemut nipple Youngjae. ' Dae, I almost there, I want to come.', 'Here come for me Jae,' Daehyun menyentuh member Youngjae dan mengocok membernya for cumming. Daehyun pun cum on Youngjae setelah tidak berapa lama. Daehyun membersihkan sisa-sisa love seedsnya di bokong Youngjae demgan tissue, dan lap keringat Youngjae, memakaikan pakaian dan membawa Youngjae ke kamar yang dipakai mereka. Daehyun tidak lupa membersihkan sofa hitam milik Yongguk dan bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk tidur bersama kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai itu. 'Thanks Jae for tonight, I will always love you.' Bisiknya sambil mengecup kening dan bibir Youngjae.

Yongguk melongo dengan apa yang baru dia saksikan. 'Dasar anak-anak kenapa mereka melakukannya dirumahku? Padahal bukankah aku sudah pindah dari dorm agar mereka bisa melakukannya disana? Seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk bermalam disini dengan alasan menjaga Channie yang sedang sakit.' Yongguk pun menghela nafasnya dan bergegas kekamarnya. Yongguk masih teringat dengan suara Daehyun & Youngjae saat making love membuatnya geli sendiri. 'Dasar anak muda yang tidak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsu mereka. Mengingatkanku pertama kali saat bertemu dengan Channie dan menyukainya sampai saat ini.' Yongguk tersipu malu sambil melihat Himchan yang masih tertidur pulas dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Yongguk pun mengecup kening Himchan dan berharap Himchan bisa segera sembuh dan menikmati waktu berdua seperti Daehyun dan Youngjae. 'Get well soon my baby, I miss you and want to share our long night again.' Yongguk yang merasa lelah langsung bergegas untuk tidur dan melanjutkan kerjanya dihari esok.

Keesokan harinya, Himchan menyapa Yongguk yang sudah duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil mengetik lirik. 'Bbang, Sudah ada ide ya? Semalam dirimu ada tidur?' kata Himchan. Yongguk pun tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya melihat Himchan 'Aku mendapatkan ide yang tidak terduga semalam diruang tamu. Kamu tahu itu apa Channie?'. Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa maksud Yongguk dan kemudian berkata ' Ahhhh jangan bilang dirimu mendapatkan ide dari kelakuan anak-anak semalam Bbang.' Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan serius. Yongguk langsung menggendong Himchan kepangkuannya dan mencium bibir Himchan, ' I guess I need you, Channie.'


End file.
